


True Carelessness

by stardropdream



Category: Gate 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each day, he waits near the school gates for him, poises himself with particular ease, so that the sunlight will catch his hair, light up his eyes when he meets Chikahito’s gaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Carelessness

Each day, he waits near the school gates for him, poises himself with particular ease, so that the sunlight will catch his hair, light up his eyes when he meets Chikahito’s gaze. And Chikahito, like clockwork, will blush to his ears, wave, smile that big, dopey smile he always smiles. And he’ll greet him, call him by the fake name he’d given him. And they will walk together to class, Iemitsu taking careful care to let their hands brush occasionally, if only so Chikahito will blush more, apologize, trust him more. 

It’s several weeks, several months of this, and Iemitsu is bored of it. Even Sen-hime’s additions to the conversation do little to break the monotony of his carefully established plans. Iemitsu says something, seemingly careless, seemingly warm, and Chikahito flusters, blushes, and bites his lip as if trying to contain some kind of word or phrase that would cause him further embarrassment. 

He’s pathetically boring. 

It’s a wonder it took him so long to experiment, though. It’s a wonder that he didn’t seek out the thrill of a spontaneous move before, somehow more congratulatory and rewarding than a carefully planned maneuver. Today, he grabs Chikahito’s hand with true carelessness, and the blush is larger than he’d expected. 

Today, he smiles at him, warm, saying Chikahito’s name with a kind of softness simply because he can.

Today, he pulls Chikahito up to the rooftop for lunch. Today, he leans in, blinking his eyes up at him innocently and asking Chikahito if he likes him. 

Today, he doesn’t wait for Chikahito’s response, doesn’t think at all, as he leans up and kisses him. And thrills when Chikahito kisses him back. 

He’s pathetically entertaining.


End file.
